This invention relates generally to composite optical elements and more particularly to a composite element utilizing holography to form decorative light patterns without detracting from the primary function of the optical element.
Light attenuating films and elements, such as those used in sunglasses and on windows, often are made to reflect a substantial portion of light incident thereon. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composite optical element structure that attenuates light passing through it according to present requirements but that also reflects an optical image or light pattern that is desired for decorative purposes.